Generally, in semiconductor industry one or more electronic components, e.g. transistors, diodes, integrated circuits, power electronics, and the like, may be processed on a single wafer. In case that the wafer may be a thin wafer for the manufacture of the electronic components, e.g. having a thickness smaller than about 150 μm, or in case that the wafer should be thinned during processing, e.g. to a thickness smaller than about 150 μm, the wafer may be for example fixed on a glass carrier. In this case, at least one surface of the wafer, e.g. the front side or the backside, may be in physical contact with the glass carrier or may be covered by the glass carrier. Another possibility for processing a thin wafer or an ultra-thin wafer may include thinning the wafer partially, e.g. by forming a frame on the outer circumference of the wafer. Moreover, the electronic components may be tested after manufacture, e.g. to ensure their functioning or to develop new processes or methods for manufacturing, e.g. to get access to failures during processing. Therefore, the wafer may be for example diced and the separated electronic components may be tested subsequently, or, in case that the contacts of the electronic components to be tested are exposed, the electronic components may be tested on the wafer, e.g. using electrical testing equipment.